Juguemos Será divertido
by Aki-chan1998
Summary: ¿Te gustaría intentar estos divertidísimos juegos estando solo en casa?... ok, lo sé, pésimo summary, pero buena historia
1. El juego de la escalera

**Hola, ojala disfrutes de esta historia, me di cuenta que nunca había hecho una de terror, ahora, espero y te guste ~Si lo lees solo en tu habitación con luces apagadas y escuchando el tema de "One missed Call" serías tan feliz!~ *Personajes de Trey Parker y Matt Stone***

Un niño de 11 años proveniente de la familia Stotch se encontraba en su casa solo, sus padres habían salido y como hombrecito de la casa, estaba a cargo, cabe mencionar que afuera estaba lloviendo fuertemente. El pequeño se encontraba en la sala de su casa viendo la televisión, pero repentinamente un rayo tronó muy fuerte causando un apagón

-oh…sa-salchichas, que fuerte s-sonó eso, mami y papi no e-están... ¿Qué haré?... ya-ya sé!... leeré u-un libro, quizás así me-me pueda calmar…- el pequeño tomó un libro dónde habían distintos juegos para todas las edades, pero uno en especial captó su atención- e-el juego d-de la e-escalera?

El menor siguió leyendo las instrucciones de aquel juego, le interesó aquella actividad, así que decidió ponerla en práctica. Con una venda en mano comenzó a subir…

-1…2…3…4…5…-al cabo de 18 escalones el pequeño volvió a bajar- 1…2…3…4…5…- bajó de nuevo contando exactamente 18 escalones, después volvió a subir, esta vez con la venda puesta -1…2…3…4…5…- una vez más eran 18 escalones exactos. De nuevo volvió a bajar, pero esta vez contó un escalón de más-18…19…20…21...22- siguió descendiendo

Al cabo de pasar 50 escalones, el pequeño comenzó a sentir algo de calor… Por el escalón 60 se comenzaron a oír lamentos, llantos, sollozos y gritos que desgarraban los oídos

-62…63…se-sesenta y cuatro…

-butters…

-butters…- llamaba gente en manera de lamentos y gritos

-Butters!, ayúdame!- sonó un grito horrible y desgarrador, una voz femenina

-ma-mami?!- dijo deteniéndose

-Butters… me quema! Ayúdame!

-mami!- dijo a punto de quitarse la venda, luego recordó que la regla más importante era esa, el no quitarse la cinta, por cualquier cosa que se oiga, o se sienta

-Butters, ayúdame! Por favor!

-ma-mami… ya no… no puedo!- el menor se quitó la venda. Al abrir los ojos pudo ver a una especie de ángel, de 2 metros aproximadamente, orbes rojas, cuernos saliendo de su cráneo, tez roja cual fuego, una lengua de serpiente, patas de cabra y una cola puntiaguda

-bienvenido, hijo mío….-dijo aquél ángel con una voz gruesa, rasposa y diabólica. Butters se sorprendió al ver al mismísimo Macho Cabrío, sintió como su piel se quemaba causándole ámpulas y desangrados, el ángel solo reía y reía al ver como el pequeño se retorcía y gritaba

-no!.. me quemo, ayuda!

.

.

.

-ayuda…ayuda…

-¿butters?- habló su madre

-mami?

-sí, ¿estás bien hijito mío?

-mami… MAMI!- gritó el pequeño mientras abrazaba a su madre como nunca lo había hecho

-hijo, ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó su padre

-papi!- estaba en la escalera, cuando de repente oí una voz y luego yo…

-hijo, debes de dejar de ver televisión

-si papi…

Todo estaba ya más tranquilo, el pequeño ya se encontraba sobre su cama, dormido, pero algo lo despertó, se acercó a la escalera y al final de esta, vio a aquella figura que lo había torturado

-espero y te hayas divertido…. Butters….

**MMKAY, aquí el primer fic-creepy que se me ocurrió, o.O intentar ese juego puede ser horrible pero al mismo tiempo interesante, ¿no?**


	2. Baby Blue

**Bien… veo que les gustó la primera parte, me vuelven tan feliz :'), aquí les va otro jueguito… de nuevo, si lees este con el tema de "One missed call" sería mejor, disfrútenlo **

* * *

Una noche como cualquier otra, el joven Marsh veía su programa favorito, en eso su padre entró a su pieza

-Stan, hijo- habló el progenitor

-dime, papá- respondió sin despegar sus ojos de la T.V

-llevaré a tu madre a ver "Wicket"

-Randy!, cielo, ya vámonos o llegaremos tarde!- llamó la mujer desde la planta baja

-si, cariño!

-entonces… Shelly y to estaremos solos

-no

-estará el abuelo?

-tampoco… Shelly fue a una cita con el hermano mayor de tu amigo Kenny, y el abuelo está en el asilo por una noche de bingo

-así que estaré con una niñera

-Stan, creemos que teniendo 15 años eres capaz de cuidar de ti y la casa

-estaré solo?

-sí, bueno, nos vamos hijo, te amamos- dijo dándole un beso en la frente a su hijo

Ambos adultos salieron de casa. El muchacho siguió viendo la T.V hasta que se terminó su programa. Después decidió jugar en su computadora. Al buscar, vio una especie de blog con juegos raros, pero uno fue difícil de ignorar.

-Baby Blue?, ¿qué será eso?- abrió el link de aquel juego, este se abrió y sólo era una descripción. Al terminar de leer, se levantó de su ordenador, después entró al baño. Siguiendo las instrucciones indicadas, abrió la llave del agua caliente, esperó a que su espejo se empañara completamente y después, con su dedo índice comenzó a escribir- Baby… Blue….

Al terminar, cerró sus ojos y apagó todas las luces. Juntó sus brazos como si estuviese cargando a un bebé, pasaron unos segundos, después comenzó a sentir un ligero peso en ellos. Un llanto se hizo presente poniendo más nervioso al muchacho, seguidamente sintió que el infante comenzaba a subir por su pecho, después intentó verlo cara a cara, los llantos comenzaron a incrementarse, seguido por una voz femenina que provenía del espejo

-devuélveme a mi hijo…- decía-… dámelo…. Devuélmelo…

-m-mierda…- cada vez se le dificultaba más

-_DÁMELO!, DÁME A MI BEBÉ!_

Después de este grito, el chico abrió sus brazos rápidamente soltando al bebé, haciendo que la señora gritara más fuerte reclamando a su hijo que terminó por romper el espejo, haciendo que el oji azul abriera sus ojos, rápidamente encendió todas las luces de su casa para después acostarse en el sofá de su sala y dormir un rato, al cabo de cierto tiempo, sintió una manos que lo movía delicadamente

-Stan… Stan….- llamaba-… hijo… despierta, ve a tu habitación, aquí podrías pescar un resfriado

-hu?...¿qué?

-vamos, cariño, te acompaño…- dijo su madre

-sí, mamá…- dijo levantándose y tomando el brazo de su madre caminó hasta su cuarto, para después dormir en su cama

-Stan

-si mamá?

-y esos rasguños?- dijo señalando el brazo de su hijo que tenía cortadas como su se hubiese pasado una navajilla por el brazo

-ah…. No... No es nada

-bueno hijo… duerme bien…- dicho esto, besó la frente de su hijo y salió

La noche transcurría tranquila… pero a eso de las 3:00 a.m, el joven se despertó ligeramente, ¿razón por la cual abrió sus ojos?...un llanto, después miró al borde de su cama, ahí pudo distinguir una pequeña sonaja…

* * *

**Baby Blue damas y caballeros, está bien, está bien, confieso que no dio mucho miedo, y bueno, tampoco encuentras una sonaja en tu cama jejeje, creo que exageré con eso**


	3. El juego de la tina Daruma-san

**Como no tengo nada que hacer, les dejo otro sensual fic-creepy, y Dross, oh, ese hombre es un genio!, pero, no, jeje, no lo saqué de Dross, él se me hace muy original como para ser copiado :3. ¿Qué clase de brujería es esa?!, efectivamente, sigue el de Daruma-san :OO… DISFRUTENLO!**

* * *

Esta clase de cosas nunca me llamaron la atención en absoluto, siempre he sido un muchacho sensato, listo y de mente madura, es imposible que yo, Gregory Fields haya aceptado tal tontería

**+*+*FLASH BACK*+*+**

-vamos Gregory- insistía Stan

-no- respondí sin dejar de leer

-déjalo Stan, es muy marica como para atreverse a hacer algo así- decía Eric

-inténtalo, verás que será divertido. Siguió insistiendo Kenny

-si lo juego, dejarán de molestar?

-sí!- dijeron aquellos 4, suspiré

**+*+*FIN DE FLASH BACK*+*+**

Sigo pensando que este juego es tonto, pero una promesa es una promesa. Me dirigí al cuarto de baño, llené la tina y comencé a desvestirme, luego entré a esta, después cerré mis ojos y dije 3 veces: "Daruma-san tropezó, Daruma-san tropezó, Daruma-san tropezó", Pensé que no funcionaría puesto que este juego es japonés y nosotros estamos en América. Así que pensé que hasta sentí que alguien estaba atrás de mí, seguidamente un olor a putrefacción inundó el cuarto de baño, después escuché que alguien había tropezado y caído, sin duda aquella persona murió al golpearse la frente contra la tina. Terminé de bañarme y me fui a dormir

A la mañana siguiente me levanté, me vestí y fui a la escuela, seguía sintiendo que había alguien tras mío, pero según las reglas no debía voltear para nada, así que seguí caminando, empecé a sentir que se acercaba cada vez más, hasta el punto de sentir su respiración en mi cuello, cerré mis ojos y dije "Alto", dejé de sentir aquella presión pero no dejé de sentir su presencia, así fue todo el día, incluso tuve que "echarme la pinta" por temor a que me alcanzara estando yo sentado.

Llegó la noche, seguí caminando por mi casa sin detenerme dejando todas las luces apagadas, por fortuna mis padres habían salido por una semana por cuestiones de trabajo, ya no podía más, me dolían mucho los pies, así que cuando estuve a punto de voltear, me di cuenta de que ya eran las 12:00 p.m, corrí a encender todas las luces, antes de encenderlas dije "kitta" que según las reglas significa que el juego había terminado. Debo admitir que fue algo excitante y a decir verdad, creo que algún día lo jugaré de nuevo, pero esta vez, sólo tal vez…. Dejaré que me alcance

* * *

**Uno más no hace daño :3, ojala les haya gustado, ahora sí creo que este en vez de dar miedo dio algo así como "Gregory, estas enfermo!"**


	4. Los Cigarrillos

**Hola every buddy!, aquí vengo a dejarles otro creepy más, haciendo una especie de "volado" salió Mole después de Gregory "que raro" cofcofcofsarcasmocofcofcof, bueno, comencemos**

* * *

Christophe DeLorne, mejor conocido como "Ze Mole" nunca le importaron los juegos ni maldiciones, no creía en eso, pero por curiosidad decidió intentar uno de esos jueguillos que incluían su actividad favorita… fumar

Eran las 12:00 p.m, el muchacho se encontraba solo en su habitación, había apagado las luces, colocó un espejo grande frente de él, se sentó en frente de este y encendió uno de los 2 cigarrillos que tenía. Su cuarto se llenó totalmente de humo, lo cual era extraño puesto que solo fumó uno, aun así no tuvo que parpadear, para no despegar sus ojos del espejo. Al cabo de 3 cuartos del cigarrillo, su reflejo comenzó a desvanecerse y la cereza del cigarro se había vuelto 2 ojos rojos en el espejo

En esos instantes, el humo del cigarro comenzó a condensarse, en ese instante, alguien se encontraba sentado al lado del francés, el espectro le pidió un cigarrillo, Christophe obedeció, al dárselo, notó que este de encendió solo, sabía que ese era el instante perfecto para preguntar lo que quisiera, sabiendo que le daría una respuesta verdadera

-¿Qué es Dios en realidad?- aquel ente lo volteo a ver, Christophe se percató que había tardado demasiado tiempo en pensar su pregunta, pues el espíritu estaba a punto de terminarse el cigarro, y según las reglas, debía levantarse y quitarle los ojos al espectro que en esos momentos comenzaba a definírsele más el rostro

Ese fue el momento, el castaño se levantó y arrancó los ojos del espíritu de un movimiento, aquel ser seguía siendo en su mayoría humo, por lo que atravesó su cabeza. El ser le insulto y gritó, en su mano sintió un ardor horrible, los malditos ojos lo quemaban, sin abrir su mano, corrió a encender la luz de su habitación y salió de esta.

No fue, sino hasta las 3:01 a.m que pudo abrir su mano sin peligro. El dolor era insoportable y tenía cicatrices en la palma. El juego afortunadamente, había terminado

No obstante, durante las noches Christophe no pudo dormir de nuevo en una habitación con cualquier tipo de espejo, tiene pesadillas diariamente, en dónde puede ver sucesos del futuro, cosas horribles, como una especie de sexto sentido y durante las mañanas, aparece en cualquier parte de su cuerpo quemaduras de cigarro. Creo que ese es el precio justo a pagar por el conocimiento total, ¿No?.

* * *

**Misterio, misterio :3… ok no dio miedo tampoco, creo que tengo que escuchar historias de miedo antes de dormir… otra vez -.-'…. Bueno, espero y os haya sido de vuestro agrado, deja tu hermoso review, comparte, dale manita arriba, suscri… ok, no es Youtube :3**


	5. El closet

**Wooo… ¿Cómo supieron, pillos?... see, Dross es una inspiración, aunque solo 6 de los juegos que planeo tener si aparecen en un video de Dross, oh Jebus, ¿quién no ama a ese hombre?!**

* * *

¿Saben? , los ricos también nos llegamos a aburrir fácilmente, o al menos eso pienso yo, Token, el chico más adinerado del pueblo, según mis amigos y mis padres…. En fin, aun teniendo mucho dinero en el mundo, no sé qué hacer en un fin de semana, ¡¿se lo imaginan?!, intenté de todo, le hablé a Craig…. Tiene que cuidar a Rubí, le hablé a mi mejor amigo, Clyde… su madre volvió a hacer tacos para la cena… llamé a Tweek, dijo que iba a quedarse en casa probando nuevos tipos de café. Llegué a hablarle al Team de Stan!... Stan dijo que tenía su noche familiar "viernes barrilero"… le hablé a Kyle, tal vez si lo invitase al partido de basketball que había esta noche aceptaría, él ama ese deporte…. Pero no porque tenía que estudiar, pff…. Kenny estaba jugando y cuidando a su hermana menor… llegué hasta el punto de llamar a Cartman… el gordo inútil estaba viendo la t.v y tragando como vil marrano….

En fin, en casa, solo y sin nada que hacer, recordé que hay un juego que me enseñó un primo lejano, así que me dije "bien, hay que intentarlo". Caminé hacia la cocina, tome una caja de cerillos y regresé a mi habitación, pensando si sería buena idea jugar, luego recordé "bah, a la mierda, estoy aburrido", así que apague la luz de mi habitación

Entre al armario y me senté en lo más profundo de este. Tomé un fósforo, lo encendí y dije "Muéstrame la luz o déjame en la oscuridad". Esperé unos minutos, comencé a oír ruidos y sollozos o algo así, después sentí respiraciones en mi nuca. En ese momento, el fósforo se había apagado, me apuré a encenderlo y prendió, pero demasiado tarde, esa cosa me tomó del brazo, mi respiración se estaba acabando, sentí que moriría, la falta de oxígeno es horrible. Con todas mis fuerzas me puse de pie y pude salir, aunque al principio me dio un dolor horrible en ellas, impidiendo que me levantara.

Al salir corriendo como loco, encendí la luz de mi pieza y corrí al comedor donde se encontraba uno de mis criados. Después de cenar regresé a mi cuarto. Al intentar dormir sentía la mirada de alguien salir desde mi armario, y una que otra vez notó un rostro de alguien que parece estar quemado del rostro, es horrible. Desde esa noche, escucho sollozos y gemidos de tristeza, y por las mañanas, tengo raras marcas en el cuello…

* * *

**Crajo!, siempre intento que den miedo y termina en esto!... de paso le pido ayuda a Nerea Kurt y nunca hay tiempo ¬¬, ya veré si mañana logro al menos que les dé un escalofrío aunque sea uno pequeñito :3**


	6. Bloody MaryBloody Mary

**CARAJO!... nunca vean "El Titanic" cuando de escribir creepys se trata ¬¬, weno, aquí va otro, a ver si ahora si los asusto un poco**

* * *

Todos hablaban de ello en la escuela y en internet, hasta sus amigos conocían ese maldito "juego", ¿Qué sentido tenía jugar tal pendejada si al final vas a terminar mal y loco?

-yo sigo pensando que es sólo una tonta leyenda urbana- afirmaba Kyle

-¿Por qué lo dices Kyle?, ¿acaso ya lo jugaste?

-no, sólo creo que es imposible que una persona al morir acabe dentro de un espejo

-bueno, los espejos son portales muy poderosos- argumentó Stan

-bueno… tal vez tengan razón en ese aspecto

-claro!

-Ya cállense!- gritó molesto Eric

-¿Qué te pasa culón?

-que no han hablado de otra cosa que no sea Bloody Mary, y la muerta, y la muerta, y la muerta, esto ya es demasiado!

-no es que lo odies, es que no conoces el juego y eres muy cobarde y una niñita para jugarlo

-no lo soy!

-entonces… hazlo

-qué?

-hazlo… juega Bloody Mary- retaba Kenny

-no lo haré!

-¿Qué pasa, culón?, eres una niña acaso?

-no lo soy!, solo que no tengo que probarle nada a un bisexual pobre, un judío y a un hippie marica, así que jódanse! Yo me voy...- dicho esto, el gordo se levantó y se encaminó a su hogar

Ya en casa, Cartman comenzó a ver la T.V, y como ya era de costumbre, aparecían noticias sobre chicos que habían aparecido muertos en su baño a causa del tan popular juego Bloddy Mary, fastidiado por aquellos "absurdos" hechos, subió a su recamara y decidió acostarse para dormir tranquilamente. Cuando por fin comenzaba a adormecerse, recordó el juego. Fastidiado por la intriga, decidió tomar una vela y adentrarse a su baño.

Cerró con seguro, apagó las luces y seguidamente encendió su vela y posicionándose frente al espejo, comenzó a dictar sus palabras…

-Bloody Mary… Blooly Mary… Blo…- se oyó caer algo, alterando a Eric- aah!... carajo, que susto….- volvió a mirar el espejo, suspiró- Bloody Mary… Bloody Mary…. Bloody Mary…- Esperó unos segundos, al ver que no pasaba nada, decidió irse, pero antes de realizar tal acción, Cartman sintió que algo le sujetaba la muñeca, este por obvias razones volteó

-Eric….Eric… no te vayas…- Su sorpresa fue terrible al ver a una mujer frente él, aquel esperpento le sonreía diabólicamente, sus ojos eran totalmente negros, su piel era pálida, sus labios eran morados y partidos y de su cabeza emanaba sangre- quédate….- decía estirando su mano traspasando el espejo

-aaahh!, mamá!- la mujer se fue acercando más a Cartman

-Eric!- dijo la progenitora del mencionado. Al entrar, pudo distinguir a su pequeño, sentado en la esquina del baño, en posición fetal y golpeando levemente su cabeza contra la pared, repitiendo una y otra vez

-Bloody Mary… Bloody Mary está aquí… ella vino a verme…

Liane pudo notar un ligero corte en la frente de su hijo. Desde aquel día, la madre de Cartman lo lleva a un psicólogo, al cual le dice diariamente que una mujer lo visita a diario llamándolo por su nombre, y cada vez que se baña, siente como una mano le pasa por la espala y acaricia la cabeza….

* * *

**Wooo, espero y os haya sido de su agrado y que les haya dado por lo menos un escalofrío, de verdad, después de escribir eso, no me volveré a bañar en la vida jajajaja :/**


End file.
